


Another Fairytale

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Fight Scene, M/M, Prince Roman, Roman is a gay disaster, Royal Advisor Logan, Run Away, Snake Deceit, Sort Of, Unsympathetic Logan, Violence, doctor patton, injuries, its a fairytale, its supposed to be cheesy, octopus remus, spider virgil, this is made to be cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Prince Roman is advised to avoid a half-snake that has been seen around the kingdom, but he is a gay dumbass and doesn't follow instructions.





	Another Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this was proofread by my lovely kiddo Mel who I love very much.
> 
> and this is supposed to be cheesy and cliche and kinda predictable and the romance happens pretty fast because thats just something that happens in most princess stories ig
> 
> im not very good at proofreading so im sorry for any errors past the first two scenes

This is a story of a man and a monster. A prince, kind and brave and strong; and a snake, cunning and cold and isolated. This is the story of how two men on opposite ends meet and create something beautiful.

The Prince's name is Roman. He's next in line for the throne, and the people love him. He goes on adventures, befriends the locals, reads stories to the kingdom's children - He's the perfect leader.

The snake's name is Deceit. He's a magical being who can take on a mostly human form - Except for the glimmering scales that stretched across half of his body, and his eye that glowed like honey in the sun.

Now, allow me to set the scene.

We start the story in the castle. Roman's room to be exact - Where the prince stands with his best friend, and royal advisor, Logan.

“Listen, I just don’t see why!” Roman whined, falling back onto his bed, his arms stretched out either side of him.

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. “Roman. It’s a safety issue. He’s been seen by multiple guards and people in the town, and he’s dangerous. You know that.”

“I could take him!” Roman jumped up, standing up and posing as if he was holding his sword.

Logan shook his head, rubbing his temples. Sometimes dealing with Roman was such a pain. “Your physical strength isn’t the problem,” He said simply. “You’d trust anyone who complimented you enough. That is the problem. This _creature_ is smart, you idiot.”

Roman pulled a face of mock offence but was quick to drop it. “Alright, alright. Fine.”

Logan folded his arms, staring at Roman. “Tell me you’ll stay inside unless accompanied by a guard until the problem is solved.”

Roman paused for a second before sighing and nodding. “Alright. Fine. I’ll stay inside unless someone is with me.”

Logan left the room, satisfied. The prince stared out of the window. He, of course, wasn’t going to listen – Just as he never did when something was wrong. That night he’d sneak out, past the guards, and find himself in the forest.

~~~

~~~

Roman makes his way through the forest with slow, careful steps. With each crack of a twig under his foot or every crunch of a fallen leaf, he’d look back, afraid that a guard would hear him and find him. Being caught out by himself would surely lose him all his freedom. Having Logan watch over him constantly would drive him crazy.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the prince~” A smooth voice said from above him, causing him to stumble.

His hand moved straight to his sword as he frantically looked around. Up on a thick branch of a nearby tree, mostly shielded by autumn leaves shone a golden eye. Roman stepped closer, sword held out in front of him, his hands shaking ever so slightly. “Show yourself!”

The man, his tail of golden scales keeping him still on the branch, only smirks. He lowered himself slightly to reveal his face. Half of it appears human, the other covered in scales the same colour as his tail. His human eye was warm brown, and his hair was a sandy blonde. Roman watched the snake curl around the trunk of the tree as he made his way down before sliding closer to the prince. He glowed softly as his tail turned into human legs, although the scales on his face remained the same.

Roman stood, speechless, as the man walked closer, a gloved hand making its way to Roman’s face.

The prince let out a shaky breath, eyes locking onto the others.

“You shouldn’t be outside right now, should you?~” He purred, gently taking hold of the prince’s chin. His eyes studied Roman’s face and he licked his lips. “Mhh, you look better that I thought. Such a pretty little thing shouldn’t be out here. Where are your guards?”

Roman opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t quite find his words. His fingers loosened on his sword and it dropped to the floor. “I- I- Uh… They don’t know I’m out here,” He stuttered, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Oh my,” The man grinned. “Well then, my dear. Allow me to… Introduce myself.”

He bowed slightly and took hold of Roman’s now empty hands, lifting them up to his lips and softly kissing the backs. “I’m Deceit,” He said. Roman shivered, fully aware of the heat now coming from his cheeks.

“R-Roman,” The prince responded. “Prince Roman.”

Deceit stood back up straight. “An honour, my dear.”

Roman backed up slightly. “I really shouldn’t be here-“

He turned, looking back towards the castle. What was he doing? This was dangerous. This was bad. Logan had been right. Why did he never listen to Logan? Was this how he was going to die? Was-

“I’m not going to harm you.”

Roman turned back to Deceit. “Can you read minds?”

Deceit paused for a second before laughing, hands covering his mouth. Roman could swear it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

“Oh, lord. No. But there are very few things you could possibly be thinking when making such a face, my dear. Especially when confronted with such a… _Dangerous_ character.”

Roman felt stupid. Of course.

Deceit’s head shot up and he hissed. His lower half transformed back into the tail Roman had first seen. “Guards are heading this way. I’d suggest you start heading back. Wouldn’t want to be caught with me, hm?”

Roman nodded and picked up his sword, starting to walk away. He turned for a second, watching Deceit climb back up into the safety of the tree before heading back towards the castle.

~~~

~~~

Now let us fast forward a few days – You wouldn’t be missing much, just some royal meetings, classes and Roman disobeying his father.

Roman sat at the desk in the library, head resting in his arms. His eyes were closed, and he had almost fallen asleep when Logan came into the room.

“You aren’t working.”

Roman sat up and groaned. “Working is boring. Besides, there’s better things I could be doing right now. Like being outside.”

Logan shot Roman a look. “We’ve spoken about this-“

“It’s still stupid.”

Logan sighed. Sometimes he regretted accepting the job. “Well hopefully soon you won’t have to stay inside.”

That got Roman’s attention. He turned to Logan. “Why? Are there updates?”

Logan raised his eyebrow at Roman’s sudden interest but brushed it off, deciding it was probably just his craving to go outside. “Possibly. Some guards reported some activity a few nights ago. We might’ve pinned down his main location.”

Roman nodded but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t been able to get Deceit out of his mind since that night. He’d fought the urge to run out searching for the charming man again. It’d been hard.

“Roman?”

Roman snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Logan. “Yes?”

“Are you alright? You’ve been rather spaced out recently. Well… More than usual, anyway.”

The prince shook his head. “I’m fine. Look- I have to go, I think I was needed for something else today.”

Roman left the room before Logan could stop him.

~~~

~~~

“Deceit?” Roman called out, careful not to be loud enough to alert the guards. He looked around in the trees, trying to spot the tell-tale gleam of golden scales against the fire coloured leaves. “Deceit? Where are you?”

He heard a snap behind him and spun around to see the snake standing up straight, his tailed curled around the base of the closest tree. He looked rougher than he had before. His hair stuck up more than it had the night they’d met, a dark bruise on his hip and a cut on his chest. Roman’s eyes widened.

“What happened to you?”

Deceit grinned, although it wasn’t as bright as before. “Oh, my darling prince. Are you concerned? That’s cute.”

“Don’t avoid the question,” Roman said, standing up straight. He walked closer, taking in how Deceit seemed to shrink back, body tensing. Roman slowed, keeping his movements slow. “Please, what happened?”

Deceit looked away and sighed. “Nothing that should worry you, my rose. Some of your lovely guards caused me some trouble last night.”

Roman clenched his jaw. He wasn’t even sure why it angered him so much, seeing Deceit hurt, but it did. He stepped closer again and spoke up, his voice low. “I’m going to touch you to check your injuries, but I am not going to hurt you.”

Deceit stood still as Roman’s hand gently grazed over the bruise on his hip. The snake’s skin was cool and smooth on Roman’s hand. His other hand glided over Deceit’s chest, palm warm against him. Deceit held back from the urge to lean into his touch.

“Mh, princey, I’d usually want a date before I let a man feel me up,” He smirked, hoping that Roman wouldn’t feel the increasing beating of his heart.

Roman laughed quietly before looking up. “Everything’s looking great- Oh, and your injuries are fine too.”

Deceit cursed internally as his heart skips a beat. How dare he do that. Roman’s hand was still resting against Deceit’s chest and Deceit desperately wanted to melt against the prince.

Just as before, Deceit’s head shot up. He tightened his hold on the base of the tree. “Something is coming,” He warned, voice coming out as a low hiss.

Roman’s eyes widened. “What?”

Deceit moved to circle Roman. “Stay low,” He said, holding his hands out in front of him. Roman crouched down and watched as Deceit’s hands glowed, a large staff appearing. He lowered himself closer to the ground while making sure that he was mostly shielding Roman.

Roman heard leaves rustle and twigs snap, and Deceit growled – Dark and threatening and hot- Roman shook his head. Now wasn’t the time. He looked back up to see a mist of dark purple and green coming closer. Two figures appeared in its place – A man with wild hair and green eyes, his lower half taking on the form of an octopus, green tentacles wriggling against the bed of leaves on the ground. The other had dark purple hair, amber eyes, and a wicked grin, his lower half taking the form of a spider. His thick, dark legs made clicking sounds as he walked. Roman winced.

“What are you doing here.”

It wasn’t a question – That much Roman could tell. Deceit tightened his hold on the staff he’d summoned, lifting himself up a bit as he glared at the two new figures. Roman’s body shook.

The spider crawled closer. “Can’t we visit our _best_ friend?”

“Virgil, every time you two come here, you cause trouble. I’m not sure if your pea-brain noticed, but I’m trying to _avoid _that.”

The spider, Virgil, growled and clenched his fists. The octopus crept closer, almost as if he was oozing towards them. He licked his lips. “Now now, Dee. Wouldn’t want to cause a fight, would you?”

“Fuck you, Remus,” Deceit spat, venom dripping from the name.

Virgil moved closer, closer than Remus was standing, his eyes finding Roman’s. He smirked. “Oh, are you who our lovely snake is so defensive of? Isn’t that adorable, Remus. Look. He found a new toy…~”

Roman shrank under the gaze of the two new men, shivering and hiding behind Deceit as best as he could. Deceit straightened even more, raising the staff in threat. “**_Leave_**.”

Virgil’s eyes were almost hungry as he stared at Roman. “Make me.”

Deceit hit the staff hard against Virgil’s closest leg, watching the spider stumble, his expression darkening. Remus and Virgil’s hands glowed as their own weapons appeared. Virgil held tight to his dagger, small and silver, the handle a deep purple and curved slightly. Remus swung a bat around, modified by himself of course with nails sticking out at the end.

Deceit didn’t even turn to Roman when he spoke. “My prince, I’d suggest you start running.”

Roman snapped out of whatever had held him in place for so long. He turned, stepping over Deceit’s tail and running towards an opening that’d lead back to the castle. He didn’t make it very fair. Deceit groaned in pain and Roman turned, being faced with Virgil’s knife. The spider grinned with a full set of teeth just as sharp as the knife he carried. He swung the dagger, grazing Roman’s cheek. Roman stepped back, his back hitting a tree.

Fuck.

Virgil swung again and he ducked down, rolling off to the side. Virgil just laughed. “You can’t run for long~”

Roman looked back at Deceit, seeing him swing the staff against Remus’ side. The octopus only grinned as he struck Deceit’s tail with his bat. Roman watched Deceit stumble and Remus raised his bat, preparing for a certainly deadly strike. Roman jumped up, ignoring Virgil’s taunts as he threw himself at Remus, catching him off guard. Deceit stared at the prince in shock but was quick to jump back into action.

The two fell into sync, Roman mostly causing a distraction as Deceit caused the damage. Remus and Virgil eventually backed down, tired and angry, but with a promise that they’d return.

Deceit’s attention finally turned back to Roman when he sensed they were safe. He leaned down, scanning over Roman’s body. He watched as red stained through his white outfit.

“Oh, my dear,” He muttered. “You need to get back to the castle before you get into serious trouble.”

Roman shook his head, eyes locked onto Deceit’s injuries. “You’re hurt too.”

“I’m not human,” Deceit reminded him. He gently tilted Roman’s face up and leaned in. “Take care of yourself. I’ll be ok.”

Roman’s heart danced in his chest, his imagination running wild. All the warnings of the charming snake being dangerous flew out the window as he closed the gap between their lips, warm pressing against cold.

He pulled away after a few seconds.

“I’ll be back later,” He promised, voice quiet. “Please be safe.”

Deceit’s hand moved up to ghost over his lips as Roman walked away, a giddy smile appearing on his face.

~~~

~~~

Roman stumbled into the castle infirmary, grinning as he sat down on one of the beds. Patton, the castle’s best doctor, looked up from his chair. His eyes went wide when he saw Roman.

“What on earth did you do!?”

Roman shrugged and tugged his shirt over his head, wincing slightly as the fabric scratched over his wounds. “It was nothing much. Think you can patch me up? I’ve got plans later.”

Patton picked up his box of supplies and got to work cleaning the prince up. “Does Logan know what happened to you?”

“Nope. And don’t mention it to him, either. I really don’t need a babysitter.”

Patton shook his head and sighed softly. “I’m starting to think you do.”

The door to the infirmary opened and Logan walked in, eyes instantly locking onto Roman. “I was wondering where you went. Your father said he hadn’t seen you in a few hours. I was considering sending out a search party.”

Roman laughed. “No, you weren’t.”

“You really believe I wouldn’t?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Roman didn’t reply.

“So, where were you?” Patton asked as he patted a damp cloth over one of Roman’s cuts.

Roman couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face, his eyes shining. Patton’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, surprised. “Wait, were you with a guy!?”

“Shhh!” Roman said, miming zipping up his lips. “I can’t let my father know, he’d kill me. Or the guy. Maybe even both.”

“Why would he do that, unless it was someone that you really shouldn’t-“ Logan paused and his face dropped. “Roman. I know you’re an idiot, but I swear to god, if the guy is who I’m thinking, I am going to quit this job.”

“He’s not that bad, Lo-“

“No. Roman, listen. I warned you of what he was like, you can’t be _serious_ right now!”

“Logan-“

“No! I’m not going to watch you do something so stupid to yourself.”

Roman had no time to protest before Logan stormed out of the room. He sat there in shock as Patton finished with the rest of the bandages. “Look, kiddo. He’s just worried about you… But I think he’s right. You shouldn’t get yourself mixed up with… Something like him.”

Roman glared at Patton. “I thought you’d understand,” He spat as he stood up, leaving Patton alone.

~~~

~~~

Roman spent the rest of the day feeling frustrated. It wasn’t until he heard loud thudding and yelling from outside that he snapped out of it. He ran out into the courtyard to see Deceit thrashing against the hold of two guards, a dozen more following behind. Logan stood on the steps of the castle, watching.

“What on earth is going on here!?” Roman demanded, storming down the steps, pushing past Logan.

Logan followed behind Roman. “I wasn’t going to stand by and watch this… Terrible creature corrupt you.”

Roman turned to Logan, his eyes dark and eyebrows furrowed. He bared his teeth and growled, fists clenching. “He did nothing wrong!”

Logan backed up slightly and Roman turned back to the guards, watching as Deceit continued to struggle, his tail shifting into legs as he kicked and hissed. “Let me go!”

Roman stormed up to the guards. “Release him.”

One of the guards moved closer to Roman and shook his head. “We’re on strict orders from Logan-“

“Listen here,” Roman growled, grabbing hold of the guard and pulling him close. “You are to let this man go immediately, or else.”

The guard once again shook his head as the rest of the guards continued dragging Deceit towards the castle. Logan walked back towards Roman. “It’s for your own good, my prince. This snake has convinced you that he is innocent, which he is not. He’ll be put on a trial and if he’s found guilty…”

Roman’s heart shattered.

~~~

~~~

The trial had been set for the next afternoon. Roman paced back and forth, desperately trying to think of a solution. There had to be something. Anything. He waited until it was late. He knew the guards weren’t the best, and when bored late at night would abandon their posts.

He snuck down to the room he knew Deceit was being held in and peered around the corner. He was right, they were gone. And they were also idiots, the key laying on the floor. It was too simple – But Roman didn’t care. He unlocked the door, his heart dropping when he saw Deceit curled up in the corner, shivering, his arms wrapped around himself and his tail curled under him.

“Oh, Dee…” Roman whispered.

Deceit looked up, shrinking back slightly. Roman walked slowly over to him and knelt next to him. “Look, I’m going to get you out of here. We’re _both_ getting out of here.”

Deceit tilted his head, confused. “Both?”

Roman gently took hold of Deceit’s hands. “If they’re going to treat you like this, I have no interest in staying.”

Deceit looked away, the human side of his face heating up. “Thank you…”

Roman helped Deceit up and took off his jacket, wrapping it around the snake. “I know my way around here pretty well, there should be a staircase around the hall that leads to one of the back entrances. I’m sorry it’s so cold down here.”

Deceit nodded, still shivering as Roman lead him out of the room. Roman pulled out his dagger from his belt, keeping a tight hold of it with his other hand as they walked. He wasn’t letting Deceit get hurt again. They made it to the back door and Deceit stopped.

“You really don’t have to leave with me-“

Roman cut Deceit off. “No, I know I don’t, but I want to.” He squeezed Deceit’s hand and smiled.

“You wont be able to come back if.. If you leave with me. You know that, don’t you?”

Roman nodded. “I know.”

Deceit smiled and leaned down to kiss Roman.

“Well then, my prince. Let’s go.”


End file.
